


put your lips on my lips

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, Hockey, M/M, they're so cheesy istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: 5 times where Renjun was the one dealing with their size difference.(+1 where it was Sungchan)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Sungchan
Comments: 36
Kudos: 289





	put your lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i can't stop. im so sorry to anyone who's subscribed to my profile........rip
> 
> thank u to mash for looking over this baby again <3 love u <33

1.

"Is that a new hoodie, Renjunnie?" Jaemin asks, a curious look on his face. He tilts his head to the side, eyes inspecting every inch of Renjun’s figure. "I don't remember having seen you in it before. It's not really your usual style, right?"

Renjun flushes a bit, fiddling with the ends of the long sleeves. The hoodie was so big on him that he needed to pull the sleeves up so they wouldn’t cover his entire hands. "I don't get what you mean," Renjun replies, not looking at Jaemin and keeping his gaze focused on the ice, looking at the boys who were warming up and skating around the entire extension of the rink.

"It's a big hoodie," Jaemin comments, his tone _too_ casual to actually mean it. "A… very big hoodie. Maybe almost too big for you… Interesting, right?"

Renjun huffs, fighting the urge to cross his arms against his chest. The hoodie _was_ big on him, and definitely not his usual style _at all_. "I like oversized clothing sometimes."

"I know you do. You'd steal mine and Jeno's things all the time. But... you don't do this anymore. And this isn't Jenos hoodie... Nor is it mine. So… you know, I’m connecting the dots here."

"You aren't,” Renjun says quickly, turning to look at his friend. A big mistake. Jaemin is all sly grin and glinting eyes, promising only merciless teasing on his way. "You aren't connecting shit right now. You’re wrong."

Jaemin lifts an eyebrow, almost amused, the corner of his lips curling up. "I haven't even said anything yet."

"I don't need to know what it is. I’m sure you're wrong."

Jaemin lets out a quick chuckle, shaking his head. He looks ahead for a second, checking on how their friends were doing on the ice, before he looks at Renjun again, pulling at the end of Renjun’s sleeves and checking how big they were on him. “I’m just making a comment on your outfit. That’s it—you've _been_ using more oversized things now. It's cute."

Renjun purses his lips, shooting Jaemin a look he hopes is menacing enough. "I’m not cute."

But Jaemin only coos back at him, making grabby motions with his hands that Renjun bats away, shifting on his seat to create enough space between them. “You are!” Jaemin says in a high-pitched voice, saccharine sweet. “And I'm sure that your boyfriend who shares his clothes with you would agree with me!”

Jaemin manages to lean forward enough to pinch his cheek before Renjun can push him away, but by then Jaemin is already beaming victoriously with Renjun’s silence, a wide smile forming on his face.

“Stop that,” Renjun mumbles, annoyed. “Stop smiling all creepy like that.”

Jaemin’s big smile makes him look like he has too many teeth. And he just keeps beaming, humming in response.

“Shut the fuck up, Jaemin.”

“I didn’t even say anything this time,” Jaemin replies in a sing-song tone. “Go watch your boyfriend—he’s waving to us and trying to get your attention.”

Renjun’s neck makes a noise when he quickly turns to face the front, shyly waving back a hand that’s covered by the long sleeves of the hoodie he’s wearing.

Sungchan only smiles wide from the ice.

* * *

2.

“There he comes,” Jaemin mumbles, cutting off their conversation. “I bet he’s going to just kiss him without saying anything.”

Donghyuck snorts. He’s already dressed in his uniform, his helmet in his hands, all the protective gear making him look thrice the size he actually is. “He’s going to say something cheesy so Renjun can blush and be shy in front of us.”

“Bet.”

Renjun wants to complain, wants to disagree and argue, but his eyes are glued on the figure of Sungchan climbing up the stairs two steps at the time with his long legs, shoulders looking even broader with all the gear he’s wearing. He swallows hard, all fight leaving his system immediately.

“ _Jun!_ ” Sungchan exclaims, fake panting as if he had just run a marathon when he gets close. He put his hand over his chest, breathing in deep a few times. “I ran all the way here just to see you!”

Renjun rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile that forms on his face. He’s too endeared by whatever Sungchan does. “Did you run? I swear I just saw you walking normally.”

Sungchan smiles wide, putting both hands over his chest now, and fakes being short of breath for a few seconds before he drops the act entirely. “I saw your blinding smile from the other side and had to come here after you.”

“Please,” Renjun begs, grimacing. “Don’t say _that_.”

Sungchan, though, seemed to be inspired because he just keeps talking, “The brightest star on Earth graced us with his presence today.”

Renjun can hear the loud snort that comes out of Jaemin — everyone could, honestly; Sungchan’s smile gets bigger with the sound and Donghyuck fakes a gagging noise.

“Jesus Christ, just stop this madness now,” Renjun says, feeling his ears burning red, holding around Sungchan’s wrist to pull him down. “Come on, just get your kiss and leave before you say something even worse.”

“Whoa, there!” Sungchan exclaims, following Renjun’s lead and leaning down. “Do you wanna kiss me _this_ bad?”

Renjun rolls his eyes again, huffing. “If you continue this you’ll leave without a single kiss. I fucking swear—”

“No, no! Can’t let this happen! I need my good luck kiss!”

Donghyuck’s next gagging noise is completely blocked by the sharp shrill of a whistle going off. Renjun doesn’t pay any attention to it — it’s the coach’s way of calling all the players to the ice so they can start their practice and, by now, Renjun’s used to hearing that _a lot,_ because Sungchan sometimes decides he’ll just move after _he_ gets his fair share of kisses, everyone else be damned.

Even though Sungchan leans down, Renjun still needs to lift his head up to lock lips with his boyfriend. Sungchan kisses him enthusiastically, hand cradling the side of Renjun’s face to tilt his head so he can deepen the kiss as much as he wants to. And Renjun just lets him have his fun for a while, breaking apart to give him short, sweet pecks, their noses touching.

Sungchan giggles against his lips, pecking him back just as much, his other hand coming up to rest on the other side of Renjun’s face, and Renjun can’t help but internally marvel at the size of them — how fucking big they were and how it made him shiver.

“ _Please_ ,” Donghyuck’s voice comes out from the side, interrupting them. Renjun blinks lazily for a second, staring up at Sungchan’s heavy gaze, eyes focusing on Sungchan’s pink and very inviting mouth. “Let’s just go now, Sungchannie. I don’t need to see any more of this, _please_ , I’m begging you both.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jaemin comments from the side.

The whistle sounds out one more time followed by the yells of the coach, and Sungchan sends a wink to Renjun before pecking him once more. “Thank you for the good luck kiss!” He exclaims, already going down the stairs together with Donghyuck. “I’ll win for you!”

“It’s just fucking practice!” Donghyuck yells, shoving Sungchan to the side.

Renjun sighs.

“Wipe away this look from your face,” Jaemin says. “You guys are such a gross couple—all lovey-dovey. What the fuck, Renjun? You doing things like this?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jaem,” Renjun retorts, staring straight ahead and ignoring his friend’s gaze. “You’re just saying this because you have no one.”

“What the fuck, dude. You didn’t have to go so deep like this. _Ouch_.”

* * *

3.

“ _Babe!_ ”

“That’s so fucking cute, what the hell,” Jaemin whispers. Jeno makes an agreeing noise.

“It’s because it’s Renjun,” he answers. Jaemin replies back with a humming sound. “If it was, like, Yangyang it would look weird as fuck.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Renjun turns in their direction, a smile that’s too wide to be innocent on his face, his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Shut the fuck up,” he says brightly. “Don’t talk this kind of shit right now.”

Jeno only shrugs. “It’s the truth, though.”

Standing up on the seats, Renjun had the advantage of the increased height to harshly look down at his friends — all of whom were sitting very relaxed and looking like they had no worries in the world. The new height made it almost perfect for him to embrace Sungchan and kiss him without fearing for his own neck or Sungchan's back.

“You look so cute today,” Sungchan whispers, nosing the side of Renjun’s neck. “Very, very cute.”

Renjun huffs a little. “I’m not,” he replies, making his voice as quiet as he could — his friends were right there, after all. He tightens his hold around Sungchan’s neck, hugging him closer, and Sungchan answers back with a chuckle as he holds him around his waist, swaying a little in place. “Don’t say I’m cute.”

“But you _are_ ,” Sungchan whines a little, dragging the last word for as much as he can, lips turning into a pout as he pecks the side of Renjun’s neck, making Renjun giggle and squirm away from the lips that make him feel ticklish. “You are!”

“Jesus Christ,” Jaemin’s voice echoes, frustration lacing his tone. “I need to clean my eyes with bleach.”

“Renjun is _giggling_ ,” Jeno says, voice awed. He tries to speak quietly, but his voice comes out louder than he maybe intended to. “What the _fuck_ , Jaem.”

Renjun takes a deep breath, body tensing up. Shame burns inside his veins, making him want to curl up and disappear while also stepping over his friends’ feet and making them suffer. Sungchan, though, probably feeling how he tensed up, hugs him tighter, briefly pulling Renjun up by his hold around his waist, making Renjun screech when his feet leave the seat’s surface.

“Put me down!” He yells, slapping Sungchan’s shoulders. “Put me down!”

Even though he _had_ been taller than Sungchan, the increased height — unfortunately — didn’t make him any stronger, so Sungchan can easily hold him up, rendering Renjun to cling to Sungchan’s shoulders for dear life.

“Jesus _fuck_ —put me _down_ —”

Sungchan laughs out loud, but he obeys, and it takes less than one second for Renjun to be back in his original position, towering over Sungchan.

“You’re a demon sent from hell to antagonize me, I fucking _swear_ —” Renjun starts to talk, pinching Sungchan’s cheek, but Sungchan tiptoes and locks their lips together, laughing against Renjun’s mouth.

* * *

4.

“I’m in pain,” Renjun whines, all dramatic, even going to the extreme of pretending to wipe a stray tear. “I’m gonna die and it’s all your fault.”

“Oh no,” Sungchan coos back, playing along with him. He leans against Renjun’s side, wrapping his arms around the boy and tugging him to his chest. “What will I do without you around, then?”

Renjun lets out a wheeze as he struggles to not fall flat over Sungchan’s body, shuffling around his boyfriend’s bed until he could sit against the wall, pulling his legs against his chest and staring at Sungchan who was half-laying down against his bed and the mountain of pillows and plushies he had on the top of the mattress.

“Don’t come close, I don’t want you here,” Renjun says jokingly, jutting out a bit of his bottom lip. “All you gave me was neck pain and an empty wallet.”

From the other side of the bed, Sungchan grins wide at him, his eyes shining bright. He takes the joke well, shrugging and adding, “Yeah, but you also cleaned my wallet. And my mind—now I can only think of you.”

“ _God_ ,” Renjun complains, biting down on his lips to try and fight a smile from taking over his face, using one of his legs to lightly kick Sungchan’s thigh. “Don’t say those kinds of things, what the _hell_.”

“Don’t you like it, though?”

Renjun hides his face with one hand, feeling his ears burning. “I do not!” He exclaims, even though his heart was racing and his body was thrumming with some kind of electrifying energy.

“Hmm… Are you sure though?” Sungchan asks, teasingly, shuffling on the bed so he could get closer to Renjun again.

Renjun opens his mouth to answer, but the words die on his lips when Sungchan closes the distance between them, brushing their lips together before he licks over Renjun’s bottom lip, one of his hands sliding up Renjun’s leg until it settles on his thigh.

Sungchan starts to shuffle around, trying to find a better position for himself without breaking the kiss apart, but Renjun pulls back, moaning dejectedly, “See! My neck hurts like this! I can’t kiss you anymore!”

Sungchan looks down at him for two seconds before he breaks out in a laugh, eyes crinkling at the corner. “It’s okay,” he says. “I can just lay down and you come here and—”

“No, I’m not doing this. I’m starting a strike and taking a break for a few years, at least.”

“Oh no,” Sungchan says, pouting as he nudges Renjun’s thigh, trying to get some reaction out of him. “And what can I do to change your mind? Is it even possible to do that?”

“No, you can’t,” Renjun replies, all assertive and right. “I’m sorry, but it seems like you won’t be able to change my mind.”

Sungchan pouts even harder. “Not gonna think twice even if I offer you a kiss?”

“...dude, that’s literally the reason why we’re _here_ right now. Discussing this.”

Sungchan furrows his brows, eyes shining. Renjun fucking _knows_ that he’s doing that on purpose in order to sway him. And it’s working spectacularly well. “And… What about a neck massage? For all the pain I caused you?”

“Do you even know how to do that?”

With a bright, wide smile, Sungchan only nods while he exclaims at the same time, “Of course!”

It turns out that no — Sungchan doesn’t know how to do any massages, but he tries on Renjun after he skims over the WikiHow article and watches half of a YouTube video.

“I’m basically a professional at this point.” Laying on his front in Sungchan’s bed, Renjun can’t see him, but he can hear the other YouTube video tutorial that is playing on the phone that's perched right on the pillow he’s laying on. “I should be the one doing the tutorials by now.”

“Sure,” Renjun half-mumbles, half-moans, when Sungchan presses down on his shoulder blades. “If you make it hurt even more I’m gonna break up with you.”

Sungchan laughs out loud, voice drowning the man's voice that comes from the tutorial for a few seconds. “I’m a pro! Don’t even worry!”

* * *

5.

Dating Sungchan is _fun_.

Renjun likes the thrill that runs through his body before a date, of the process of choosing an outfit, of wanting to dress up just to impress Sungchan and leave him speechless, only able to look at him and answer with a kiss when Renjun teasingly presses after a compliment.

He enjoys the flirting, the playful bantering between them, but he also likes when they get more serious, more reserved, when words aren't quite needed to be able to enjoy each other's presence.

The outside dates happen almost as much as the inside dates — and while Renjun enjoys spending some time snuggled against Sungchan on the couch a lot, just watching some random show, there's just something about walking in the open together that makes his body thrum with excitement.

It's autumn and the leaves are just crunchy enough that Renjun can still enjoy stepping over them. And he likes that Sungchan follows right behind him and finds a new pile to step upon; that he isn't ashamed or afraid of doing something silly like that.

They laugh together and play around until Sungchan holds his hands, intertwining their fingers, and asks if he wants to go eat dinner now. Renjun lets him lead — it's his day of choosing the dining place and Renjun has no idea where they're going to.

The streets aren't that filled with people, but Renjun still stays close to Sungchan, holding his hands and leaning against his side, sharing the little bit of warmth that they can while walking. It's something comforting, something that puts his heart at rest; spending time with Sungchan always feels like that.

When Renjuns looks up to his boyfriend's face, Sungchan looks away from the view in front of them, from the street and the people walking around, to catch his eye and smile at him, teeth all out and blinding. Renjun can't help but smile back.

Sungchan always looks attractive, even when he doesn't put much effort in and has been using the same t-shirt for the past three days in a row, and all Renjun wants to do is to pull him down and kiss him — to do something, _anything_ , that could demonstrate to him how much he feels and everything that goes inside of him by a mere brush of their fingers.

Unfortunately, he can't quite reach him.

So, when they pass in front of a building with some stairs at the front, Renjun doesn't hesitate in taking his chance. He pulls on Sungchan's hand and leads him away from the middle of the sidewalk.

"What?" Sungchan asks, utterly confused. "Aren't we going to have dinner now?"

Renjun doesn't offer any answer but a humming agreement, climbing up two steps before he turns around, enlacing his arms around Sungchan's neck and pulling him close.

Sungchan immediately beams wide, chuckling a little as he wraps his arms around Renjun's waist.

"Did you wanna kiss me _that_ bad?" He asks a little cockily, smile turning into a smirk, eyebrows raising a little.

Renjun nods. "I did."

The sudden confession gets Sungchan by surprise. Renjun knows he's more used to their joking, to the push-and-pull and teasing that doesn't truly reveal their intentions until they're safely inside their room, whispering what truly resides inside their hearts.

So Renjun uses that opportunity of having a surprised Sungchan in his hands to kiss him back to reality, chuckling against his mouth as Sungchan lets out a little high noise, all pretty and soft.

"You're so cute," Sungchan mumbles against his lips, his eyes closed and smiling. Renjun just looks at him — looks at this boy in front of him who every day chooses him for some reason. "You need to climb some stairs to reach me… Fucking adorable."

The softness inside of Renjun is too big to be truly destroyed at that moment, even with the ill-timed comment, but Renjun still huffs, gently pinching Sungchan's shoulder.

"Shhh," he says, quickly shutting Sungchan up with a peck. "It's not my fault you're tall as fuck. You should be the one bending down instead of me trying to climb anything because of your height."

Sungchan chuckles a little, nose scrunching up. "You're so adorable when you tiptoe and try to reach for my cheek," he mumbled, drawing Renjun back to another kiss, lips soft and warm and impossible to resist. "Very cute."

Renjun's mumbled " _Shut up_ " gets lost in between another kiss, another giggle escaping them as they forget about dining reservations and anything else, too busy with one another.

* * *

+1

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Renjun kind of asks, voice too slurred with sleep, eyes too heavy to really make out the scene in front of him.

"Your shirt," Sungchan replies easily, shrugging out. "Needed to borrow one from you."

It's too much for someone who just woke up, but Renjun still tries to wrap his mind around the entire situation; he rubs his eyes hard, sitting up on the bed and staring straight at Sungchan, eloquently saying a " _What_?"

Sungchan makes a little noise. He tried to put on one of Renjun's shirts, but it ended up too tight around his chest, showing off his pecs, and too short on his torso, becoming more of a crop top to show off his toned stomach. It would almost look intentional if not for the bunched sleeves around his armpit and the stretched collar.

Renjun thinks that Sungchan should _definitely_ use some shirts in that style in the future. Definitely.

"Why?" Renjun asks, after regaining control of enough brain cells to formulate an answer.

"You ripped my shirt last night and I can't go back to my dorm shirtless."

"I— _what_?"

Sungchan grabs his phone from the nightstand, pocketing it away after checking the time, and points at the floor. Renjun follows his finger and finds Sungchan's white shirt with a big rip in the middle.

_Well._

"Uhh… I guess this happened?"

"Do you truly don't remember that? You were, like, almost growling I think." Sungchan asks, curious.

Renjun shuffles around in bed, furrowing his brows as he tries to rake through his memories. "I guess...? It's all a bit fuzzy now. Maybe I'll remember it later."

Sungchan chuckles. He walks close to Renjun's side on the bed, placing a kiss on the crown of his head before he tucks a lock behind Renjun's ear. "Take care and drink lots of water. I'll call you later. Also, you were really hot yesterday—all growling and pushing me around. Very sexy."

Renjun really doesn't have enough brainpower to process all of that, so he nods his head once before pushing Sungchan away from him, feeling his face burn. "Go, go. Go away already. You and this tight shirt."

And Sungchan, being the menace he is, only moves a little to the side, flexing his muscles as he shows off, even pulling the end of Renjun's shirt a little more upwards.

"I look good, right?" He asks, toned stomach in full view. Renjun swallows hard. "Maybe I should wear some crop tops. What do you think?"

Sungchan is looking at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his lips, so Renjun does the only rational thing left — he grabs his pillow and throws in the direction of his laughing boyfriend.

"Go away!" He exclaims. "Don't do this just after I wake up!"

Avoiding the pillow thrown in his direction, Sungchan laughs even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3  
> 


End file.
